This invention is using a screw-type force to close the switch contacts.
It its “Selecting switching functions, using a screw-type force” on a module, and can be used as mini-micro-switching, up to macro switching.
The screw-type force, that press the contacts together, are also self-locking.
The screw-type force, that press the contacts together, have no contact bounce.
Mechanical-engineering books describes “screw-force” as:
Work in=work out multiplied by the pitch angle of the screw thread.
This multiplication factor can be substantial, thereby increasing the switch contact pressure, for a very low ohmic value between the contacts.
Therefore, this invention is approaching a switch functions differently, then other switches that are now in use, which mostly, are using spring-force, or dual sliders in slide switches having spring-force, over-center spring-force, or snap-action-force, to keep the switch contacts together.
It is solving switching of differing functions both in the industry, and after that the product is in the market and the customer requests switching options. Selecting a switching option in industry, is the least expensive, using a “selected action” for this type of switching action. This can be accomplished on a module, by first remove a conductive fastener from one position and attach the fastener in a second position on copper traces.
This could be done on the assembly line, with non-technical persons.
This could also be done by a customer that bought the product.
This could be referred to as “REMOVE AND ATTACH”.
It has a definite advantage in that the finished product can have openings in the case to do the “REMOVE AND ATTACH”, without opening the case, thereby making it having two versions: changing after assembly, and the customer changing it, as a do-it-your-self option.
This eliminates the necessity of having the same devise, “inventoried” in two versions, for example, having a motor for 120 volts, and the same motor for 240 volts.
This also gives sales the advantage of having two “customer changeable” options. Of course, some of the above described switching, could be done by commercial switches at a higher cost. The above described screw-force switching is using components that are very inexpensive
On any product, a cost saving of any one small component, adds to the total cost, which is directly related to what the product can be manufactured for.
If an expensive part can be replaced by two less expensive parts, doing the same unction, a definite advantage occurs.
Therefore, the cost of the individual small component, even a small part, makes for an increased overall cost of the product.
If the product needs to be selected to have two or more functions by a switch, for example: two speeds, and if a switch can be replaced by a simpler module, this simpler arrangement is worth pursuing.
This above description can be expanded into many different switch-circuits by a person skilled in the art.